


Victor Zsasz Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Victor Zsasz imagines, oneshots and prompts requested via my Tumblr account.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz x You, Victor Zsasz/Original Character(s), Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Victor sighed rather dramatically as he sat at the table. You’d been sitting alone and reading a book. He guessed, by the empty plate and the fact that you were almost finished with the book. That you had been sitting there for several hours.

“(Y/N).” Victor said when you didn’t seem to realise he was there. “You really have no self preservation do you?”  
“Victor, what are you doing here?” You said in surprise. You looked around and hummed. “I didn’t realise it was getting dark.”  
“What tie did you get here?” He asked, avoiding your question.  
“Hmm. About… a little after twelve I think.” You said and started putting your things away.  
“Well it’s almost six. Why don’t you have dinner?” He said it as he waved someone over and a plate of food was set in front of you. It was the order you surely had for take out.  
“You never told me why you were here.” You pointed out. It wasn’t too far -fetched to assume that Victor had come into the restaurant wuoth you noticing. Although he hated this restaurant and had sworn he would never come into it unless he had to.  
“Would you believe it if I told you that I saw you in the window and popped in to say hello?” Victor asked. You crinkle your nose and shake your head as you pick up a fork.  
“You told me to never sit next to a window, we’re at the back of the restaurant. The window is all the way over there.” You gestured to the window you’d used to check how light it was outside and he tutted. “You’re here to kill someone aren’t you?”  
“Don't hold it against me.” He said coolly and glanced over at the bar.  
“Was this you!?” You asked abruptly as you turned to fumble in your bag and fished out the now used free coffee voucher that you’d found in your bag.  
“Yes. I needed to be sure that you would be out of the way. Then they came here.” Victor said as if he didn’t really care either way if you were in the way or not.  
“Well who are you looking for?” You looked over to the bar which was now empty. He didn’t answer you and you sighed.  
“Right, right. You can’t tell me because then I’m an assessor and a liability.” You answered huffily.  
“Also you’ll try to talk me out of it. It’s a bit annoying.” Victor said it sarcastically but he had distinctly frowned at you for a moment.  
“Hey! U just want to help.” You turned back and he had gone. Looking around you couldn’t see him anywhere and you couldn’t figure out who he had gone with. You turned back to your food trying not to think about it too much. You’d almost finished when someone sat down at your table.  
“Hello. My name is Oswald. We’re going to be friends.” He smiled at you as you sat back in your seat. You’d heard about Oswald. Mostly because someone had been trying to find information on Victor and they had traced some kind of lead back to you. Which Victor had dealt with. At least he’d promised you he had.


	2. Cupcakes

When you stepped out of the shower a smell struck you. Bacon. Maybe fresh toast too. The smell of coffee blended enough to be pleasant and make your empty stomach rumble. “I must be so hungry I’m imagining things.”

As you headed into your bedroom you heard something that was definitely a bangining sound of pots and pans. Freezing you stopped in the bedroom doorway and tried to listen again. Another sound, this tie it sounded like something heavy being set down.  
Scrambling in a panic, you grabbed at your pajamas and tried to dress as quickly and quietly as you could. When you were ready you snuck through the hall of your apartment. As you went you grabbed at a large umbrella that was on the stand by the front door that led out into the halls of teh apartments.   
Your feet moved over the carpet with tentative steps. The soft padding was almost silent. For a second you thought that you should sneak out of the front door and call for help. But you knew better than to try and do that in this part of Gotham. 

Creeping down the hallway you hopped into the kitchen and swung with the umbrella. The invader caught the umbrella without looking away from the sizzling pan on the stove. “You know you really need to be quieter if you plan on sneaking up one someone.” Victor glanced at you when you let go of the umbrella, which he twirled gracefully as he set it down on the kitchen counter. “You shouldn't let go of your weapons either.”  
“Well thanks for that Zsasz. Why’re you here… cooking breakfast. I didn’t know you cooked.” You said as he pushed you to sit at the rickety kitchen table near the kitchen window. To be completely honest, you’d never seen Zsasz eat so as far as you were concerned he didn’t need to.  
“I owed you.” He answered simply. You frowned at him and gave him a questioning look. “I needed a place to lay low last night and I let myself in. I didn’t want to owe you a favour. So. Breakfast.”   
Victor set a plateful of food in front of you. The smell wafting off from it made your mouth water. Just as you were about to dig in you paused, fork an inch from the plate. “Wait! You stayed in my house?” You asked and Zsasz shrugged as he sat on the counter nearest the table.  
“I was in the neighbourhood.” He said and grinned when you gave him a suspicious look but tucked into the food. His phone started ringing in his pocket. You didn’t pay it any mind and tried not to listen in.   
“Hello? Yes… I… know them. I can be there in twenty.” He hung up and glanced around the room. “I should go.”  
“Thanks for breakfast.” You called as he hurried out of the room. You heard your front door open and shut. Which was when you hopped up to hurry and lock it, trying to figure out how he had managed to get in, in the first place.

**********************

Zsasz didn’t say anything as he hurried into the club. It was empty, bright lights made Victor wince as they blared down at him. There was a soft, classical music flowing through the speakers, it put Victor on edge. Oswald was surrounded by elaborate looking food. Considering his current long list of enemies he had only one bodyguard who was sat across the room at the bar. The man looked as if he’d been drinking all night and hadn't gone to bed yet. In fact on closer inspection he could see a few of Oswald’s men slumped over, they must have been drinking on the job at least. “You wanted to talk to me.” Victor said as he took a seat. Oswald hummed in acknowledgement and Victor waited as the man opposite him chewed and smacked ihslips.   
“We have a problem but, I think it’s right up your alley.” Oswald said once he was done. “I need to take out (Y/N) (Y/L/N), she asked a few questions, was at the right place at the right time to be suspicious.”  
Victor didn’t say anything. He stayed perfectly still. He could see that oswald was watching him carefully and it took him a moment to try and figure out if they knew that he knew you, or if it was just a coincidence.   
“We got that information that you asked for from your boss.” A man said as he shuffled over with a stack of paper, stapled together. It was tossed down onto the table and Victor could see several photos of you.  
“It’ll be your usual rate.” Oswald said as he pushed the papers towards Victor. He picked them up and gave Oswald a long look before getting up and leaving.

Victor had made his way back to your apartment. He’d let himself in. You wouldn't be home for another hour. You’d been heading to work that morning. He knew your routine. Laying back on your sofa he let out a long sigh, folding his hands to rest on his stomach as he closed his eyes and waited. An hour later he heard your key scraping the door and the sound of you dumping your things in the hall. The living room light switched on and he heard you shuffling towards him. He grunted when you flopped down on your sofa, jumped up and screamed, smacked him with a pillow then immediately calmed as you realised it was him.  
“I’m going to buy you a collar and bell to wear Zsasz!” You shouted as your heart stopped pounding.  
“Kinky. Just so you know I’ve been hired to kill you.” Victor said as he remained laying on your sofa, eyes closed.  
“You what!” You snapped.  
“Oswald Copplepot has been tipped off about you and he wants you gone. Apparently you asked the wrong questions and showed up places a few times. You’re not working with the cops are you?” He asked. You watched him for a moment, relaxed and casual and scoffed.   
“Of course not. Nearly all of them work for gangs around here, what would be the point?” You muttered as you moved his feet so you could sit down and turn on the tv.  
“I haven't decided yet.” He muttered.  
“Oh well thank you so much.” You said sarcastically.  
“I don’t really like people. But as far as people go you aren’t bad. I don’t like that I've been asked to kill you.” Victor explained. You stayed quiet. He could remember when you first met. At one of the little cafes that Falcone enjoyed. Everyone had been too afraid of him but you had served them all and snuck in a bright pink strawberry and vanilla cupcake. Unbeknownst to you Victor had been delighted, even saving it until he got home so he could eat it. You also didn’t know that he had purposefully held up the bus the next day so you’d be ontime for work. On that day you’d given him a little lemon cupcake. So he had gotten rid of your nasty neighbour. He didn’t like being indebted.  
“Are you going to?” you asked as you leant forward and fiddled with something on the coffee table. He looked over to see two cupcakes, purple frosting with little purple violet flowers. The smell coming off them made him think of the tiny purple violet sweets. You offered him one and he took it, staring at it for a while before sighing. He didn’t say anything and you swallowed. Running wasn't a good idea. But you weren’t sure why you would run, Victor had never been a threat to you. As far as you knew, he was just as much a threat to Oswald for taking out the hit, as he was to you.


End file.
